


Prompt: Bad Dreams?

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney has a nightmare.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Bad Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 11\. Bad Dreams?  
> Comforting someone after a nightmare.

“Bad dreams?”

Rodney nodded, knowing his voice would betray just how bad.

“You wanna get up or you think you can get some more sleep?”

Rodney pulled John’s arm tighter around him in answer. 

John huffed a quiet laugh, hardly more than an expel of air on the back of Rodney’s neck.“Ok, I can take a hint.”

John shifted, his body pressing against Rodney’s back, a long solid line of comfort that Rodney let himself push against. John was here.John was safe.John was alive.

John pressed a kiss against Rodney’s neck.

“I’ve got you.”

Rodney was safe.


End file.
